


《情有独钟》chapter 12

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [12]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 31





	《情有独钟》chapter 12

今天有一个什么omega的聚会，一起喝喝下午茶聊聊天的。李东海本来不愿意去，但听说那个地方可以自己做咖啡他倒来兴趣了，正巧朴正洙也去，大早上就跑出军区玩去了。  
李赫宰当然乐得他出去玩，部队里哪有外面好玩，李东海又正是爱玩爱闹的时候，高高兴兴的多好。  
他休息时间换了身衣服和杨韬他们一起打球，刚要坐下喘口气，手机响了。李赫宰盯着屏幕上的未知号码四个字皱眉，手机响了一阵自己挂断，他刚松口气电话再次打进来，大有他不接就一直打下去的意思。  
杨韬和其他人中场休息喝水，只见李赫宰接了个电话后脸色极差，抓起衣服就往外冲，吓得他们赶紧把人拦下来。  
“怎么了？出什么事了？”

“不太对劲，我去找东海。”李赫宰脸色黑如锅底，就今天李东海一早上跑出去，结果就接到该死的电话。  
接电话时从话筒里传出的冰冷毫无感情的机械男音至今让他后背发凉，那人问他：“好久不见，听说你的omega很漂亮。”  
李赫宰当即吓得头皮发麻，他都没意识到自己的声音有些抖，只听那边笑了几声，让他猜李东海在哪。最让他崩溃的是挂掉电话以后屏幕上是金钟云发过来的好几条信息，说跟着李东海的人出了车祸，现在已经不知道李东海到底去哪了。  
李赫宰头都发晕，一路给李东海打电话也没人接，最后没办法管金希澈要了朴正洙的手机号和会馆的地址。

李东海正高高兴兴地坐在小沙发上，吧唧吧唧的吃马卡龙，旁边是朴正洙刚刚学做的奶油蛋糕。李东海不会弄那些东西，学了半天只会煮咖啡。  
他还想学人家做拉花，结果把李赫宰的脸在咖啡上拉成了猴，气的一边搅乱图案一边嘟嘟囔囔骂李赫宰，把朴正洙逗的忍俊不禁，握着他的手重新帮他做了一个。  
他这边岁月静好悠闲的不得了，另一边李赫宰快吓疯了，开车直直冲到会馆，没想到下车遇见了金希澈。  
“会员制的，我带你进去。”

李赫宰跟在他身后走进去，一看就是有钱人家才会来的地方，里边弄得像小城堡似的，可惜李赫宰现在没心情关心这些，他只想赶紧见到李东海，确定他安全。  
金希澈走在前边察觉到他不稳定的信息素。  
“信息素收一收，这里边omega不少。”

李赫宰尴尬了一下，他一向以自制为豪，这样慌张确实不妥。  
金希澈拍拍他肩膀“放心，我问过会所了，东海在里边呢。”

李东海吃的正开心，嘴边粘着马卡龙的碎屑，包间的门一下子打开，紧接着两个alpha出现在门口。李东海循声望过去愣住，李赫宰怎么来了。  
看样子应该是直接从部队里赶过来的，身上的训练服都没换，迷彩裤子和军靴，上身是黑色半袖，左胸的部队标识用小字写着。一排小字被人健硕的胸肌撑得有些立体，胸肌的轮廓大致显在衣服上。  
他赶紧跑过去，把手里剩下的一半马卡龙递到李赫宰嘴边“你来了呀，尝尝。”

李赫宰不语，一把将人抱进怀里长出口气。一路上提心吊胆，可算是见到了，是虚惊一场就好。  
李东海压根不知道怎么回事，但却察觉出李赫宰好像情绪不太对。他虽然大大咧咧，但对李赫宰的事总是有小动物一样的直觉。  
他把手里的甜点递给金希澈，给李赫宰擦了擦额头的汗“怎么了？出什么事了？”

李赫宰看他半晌，嘴唇动了动却没开口。李东海了然，拉着李赫宰的袖子走到外边。

屋内，金希澈毫不嫌弃手里的小点心被李东海咬过，两三口解决，拉过朴正洙的手“我今晚加班，跟我一起回去吧。”

朴正洙看了一圈，想起刚刚李赫宰脸色不太好的样子“东海呢，一起吗？”

“不用，李赫宰陪着呢。”金希澈拉起朴正洙的手离开，走之前又给他们包厢点了些吃食才驱车离开。

李东海听李赫宰说完立刻去摸自己手机，不知道什么时候静音了，他蹙眉想了半天也不记得自己有把手机静音。  
李赫宰眉间褶皱更深了，末了还是牵强的扯出笑安慰他“没事，我在外面等你，结束了咱们一起回去。”

李东海再回包间时，屋里的几个omega凑过来围着他叽叽喳喳的问李赫宰。不怪他们多看两眼，军人出身总是身姿挺拔，李赫宰长得好看又年轻，今天这身训练服更显得精神，从那撑出形状的纯色短袖衬衫就能窥见几分alpha的身材。这样的人混在以往遇见的那些有些疲软之态的豪门少爷里总是与众不同的，让人觉得耳目一新。  
一个出众又疼omega的alpha，大概没有人会不动心。未婚omega无一不欣赏知冷热分里外的alpha，刚刚李赫宰冷脸冲进来后目光触及李东海一瞬间温柔下来的样子，除了李东海本人还有其他人一样感到心动。  
若放在以前，李东海还有心情炫耀一下自己alpha，自己男朋友优秀他倍儿有面子。可惜刚刚那么一折腾，他现在满脑子都在想那到底是吓唬李赫宰还是他命好避开了。

有个omega指着窗外的李赫宰道“呀，还没走呢，是要等你出去吗？”

李东海朝窗外瞥了一眼，李赫宰的奔驰车窗降下一半，正坐在车里发呆。侧脸轮廓十分好看，下颌线雕刻一般优越。肌肉线条清晰的手臂搭在车窗边，修长的手指有一下没一下点着车门，普通的电子表戴在这人手腕上都觉得格外好看。李东海望着人轻轻勾起嘴角，回过头道“当然，他来接我。”  
他转头瞥见羡慕的眼神有些不悦，笑着又加上一句“不过，只接我。”  
那omega似乎听懂他话外之意，收回打量李赫宰的目光。李东海又坐了一会，听见有人窃窃私语谈论李赫宰便觉得心烦，起身先走了。  
李赫宰看见小家伙推门出来，立马打开车门迎上去。他刚刚把车停进停车场，两边清一色的宾利劳斯莱斯当中混了一辆他的小奔驰，显得莫名的寒酸。李东海哪知道他那堆心思，看见李赫宰主动走过来迎自己一下子乐开花，高高兴兴牵着alpha的手往车上走。

“下次我来接你换辆好车来。”李赫宰替他关上车门，绕到另一边上车。李东海低头看他给自己系安全带，不解反问“干嘛呀？”

“不能给你跌份儿。”李赫宰一边开车一边答道，顺便揉了揉李东海的头，掌心触及柔软的头发格外舒心。这一天把他吓的，恨不得给omega栓在腰带上天天带在身边。  
李东海满不在乎“我当什么呢，你不是才送了我辆机车么。”  
“那是赔你救我撞坏的那辆。”李赫宰蹙眉，李东海是有钱人家的孩子，不能让外人说闲话才行。  
李东海皱着小脸一字一句纠正道“不对，是送我的礼物。”  
“好吧，礼物。”

车内安静片刻，李东海又道“那些你不要太在意，再有钱的也没我有钱，没什么可比的。”

李赫宰沉默，果然是财大气粗的家里养出来的孩子，说话就是有底气。

今天他们一堆omega凑在一起聊天，说到各自alpha时，李东海听到别人讲如何如何浪漫，还给院子里挂满小灯，三层大蛋糕，999朵玫瑰花，然后求婚。李东海听完睁大眼睛，他虽然不稀罕这些东西，但是人不就是这样嘛，自己没有的就会羡慕。更何况，李赫宰到现在还没跟他约会过呢，上次暗示臭木头也没听懂。  
原本还担心那通电话，现在脑子里装的全是想跟李赫宰出去约个会。李东海戳了戳李赫宰的胳膊，眼睛一眨一眨的直直看着人。  
李赫宰转头看他一眼，赶上红灯停下才开口。  
“想要什么？”

李东海嘿嘿一笑，挽着李赫宰的胳膊蹭来蹭去，磨得李赫宰嘴角快能挂到耳朵上才停下。大眼睛里满是笑意，指指他又指指自己。  
“我想跟你约会。”

李赫宰不明就里，愣愣的反问“约会？”

“你没发现我们从来没有一起出去过吗！”李东海坐直身体控诉，他其实也不知道为什么一定要跑出去，但是别人说起约会都一脸幸福，他也想试试。  
李赫宰笑着曲起食指刮了下他的脸蛋“上次你就说过，这么想跟我出去？”

“不是出去，叫约会！”李东海扶额反驳，然后转过头生闷气。上一次暗示没听懂，这次明说也不答应，哪有这样让omega一遍遍主动开口的。  
李赫宰笑呵呵的，逗李东海太有意思，看见人气鼓鼓耳朵还有点红就好玩。  
他不急不慢地说“那约会的话，我们去干嘛呀？”

闻言李东海愣了一下，他怎么知道要干嘛，抓耳挠腮想了半天，憋出一句。  
“那我们吃晚饭吧…”

“平时不也一起吃吗？吃个饭就是约会啦？”李赫宰捏捏闹脾气小朋友的耳垂“想吃什么？”

“不吃了！”李东海抬手拍掉李赫宰不老实的手，揣着明白装糊涂，讨厌死了。  
李赫宰也不恼，揉揉他的头“我们天天见，天天跟约会一样。”

“不一样！”李东海支支吾吾半天也说不明白哪不一样，噘着嘴直直望着李赫宰，小眉毛往下一撇，可怜巴巴的。  
李赫宰平稳的开车，目光直视前方的路，感觉到李东海的目光慢慢笑开。

“那好吧。”他笑着说道“要跟我约会吗？”

其实也就是吃顿晚饭，李东海口中的约会。李赫宰陪他在商场里走了几圈，停在地图前指着上面罗列出的饭店。  
“想吃什么？”

“我听你的。”李东海美滋滋。

李赫宰手指在显示屏上划了划“那吃火锅吧？”

“吃那个衣服会有味道诶…”

“烤肉？”

“太咸了，我最近要轻油盐。”李东海捏捏自己胳膊“我要增肌减脂！”

就你那小体格子还减脂，李赫宰腹诽两句继续问道“家常菜怎么样？”

“饭店的家常菜哪有家里的厨师做得好吃。”

“那烤鱼吧，你不是爱吃海鲜来着。”

李东海无辜的眨眨眼“鱼鱼那么可爱为什么要吃鱼鱼？”

李赫宰沉默，望着人亮晶晶满是笑意的眼睛便知道是他故意捣乱。  
“那我们回部队食堂吃？”

李东海立刻挤出两滴眼泪，眼泪汪汪地看着李赫宰“你的良心不会痛吗？我跟你约个会都不能吃一顿好的嘛？”

李赫宰顿时头大如斗。  
“那你想吃什么？”

“我听你的…”

……又回到最初的起点。

晚饭过后两个人手牵着手往地下停车场走，出了电梯以后面对偌大的昏暗场地，李赫宰头一次觉得心慌，拉手改成揽着李东海的腰在怀里。Omega似乎还因为一起在外面吃了顿饭开心，叽叽喳喳说个没完，扯扯他的衣服说以后有机会再一起出来看电影。  
李赫宰嘴上温声应了，目光四处打量。可能是被白天那通不明不白的电话吓得神经敏感，一到这种偏僻点的地方就格外警觉，莫名的直觉告诉他这里危险。

“所以我那个时候…”李东海说到一半发现李赫宰根本没有在听，皱着眉捶一拳“你有没有在听？”

“嗯，上车再说，乖。”李赫宰拉着他塞进车里，就只从车头绕到驾驶位的那一点时间差也锁了车门。  
李东海在车里看着，皱起眉，李赫宰明显不太正常的紧张。他想了想今天李赫宰打开包间门看见自己后明显松了口气的样子，埋怨又把自己当玻璃做的，嘴角却偷偷翘起来。  
他看着李赫宰坐上车，凑过去在人脸上亲了一口“放心吧，我会好好保护自己的。”

“嗯，去哪告诉我或者找你哥陪着，别自己走。”李赫宰终于露出笑，揽着扑过来的小朋友亲了又亲。在李东海看不到的地方目光却沉沉的，他实在承担不起李东海置身危险的代价，他可能会疯掉。  
李东海安慰的捏捏他手腕“回家吧~”  
奔驰从车位右转驶出，再即将通过第一排车道时，一辆原本在车位上停着的车突然向前踩了下油门，又急刹车停住，紧急刹车轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音在地下停车场久久回荡。  
李赫宰被那辆车晃了一下，猛地向右转方向盘踩下刹车，伸手把旁边的李东海护住。他转头去看那辆晃自己的车，透过挡风玻璃看到那人在对他笑，然后打开车门要站出来。他当即拉开车门也要出去，李东海一把拉住他，冲他摇了摇头。  
“哎，算了吧。我想回家..”  
Omega软软的声调好像有魔力似的，轻松抹去李赫宰一下子窜上来的怒意，他关上车门目不斜视开过那辆车，径直拐过弯走了。  
李东海偷偷松口气，不怪李赫宰多想，这两天怎么到处都奇奇怪怪的。

当晚一番激情过后李赫宰久久不能入睡，抱着怀里的人一遍遍抚过脸颊，垂眸见他安静睡颜才稍稍心安。李东海睡梦中呓语几句，又往他身上凑近些，睡着后不受控制的信息素缓缓铺开，又香又甜。  
应该是他今天情绪显露得太明显，小家伙虽然嘴上什么都没说，可一直变着法粘着他。李赫宰戳了戳李东海无意识撅起来的嘴唇，软软的，和人一样。

“我倒是没关系，你可怎么办…”  
一声沉沉的叹息在空气中消散，李赫宰埋头嗅了嗅omega的信息素慢慢放下思绪，睡前仍不忘收紧手臂让两个人贴在一起。

周末正赶上好天，李东海说想回家拿机车出去玩，李赫宰有军务在身只好让他自己回去。李东海乐得他放自己单独出去玩，偶尔分开一下才更想见对方。李赫宰把他送到门口，他就美滋滋的搭着车走了。  
回家赶上李母在挪花盆，天气好把屋里的花都搬出来。这大概是李东海在李母眼里，目前为止唯一能做得好的事。他有些日子没回来，主动走过去打招呼，帮忙搬花到院墙外边阳光最足的地方。  
放下花盆刚一转过身，李东海倒吸口气，自己身后什么时候站了个人。  
他刚要开口，身后突然伸过来一双手大力掐住他的脖子向后拖，强烈刺鼻的味道在口鼻间蔓延开来。他甚至没来得及发出一声尖叫，略微挣扎了两下就失去意识。那两个人动作利落，把昏迷的omega抬上箱式货车，麻绳捆住手脚关上车门迅速离开。  
货车经过院子的前门，李母一边嘟囔着“调皮小孩又跑去干嘛了这么久不回来”，一边推开门往刚刚李东海的方向去。那辆快递货车从她身边经过根本没引起注意，她做梦都想不到自己儿子的omega被捆住手脚扔在车厢里。

金钟云一早就听李赫宰给他打电话念叨李东海今天要自己跑出去玩，还说让他着人在李东海经常玩车的地方看着点。他的人倒是安排出去了，但是半天也没见到李东海，因为是部队大院他们也不能跟进去，在附近等了好一阵也没见人出来。  
金钟云在道上也是摸爬滚打过来的，虽然不太清楚具体原因，但直觉告诉他不太对劲。他在堂口的楼顶转了几圈，打通李赫宰的电话尽量简短地说明情况。  
不到三十秒后电话重新打进来，电话那头的人语气比刚才急躁许多，声音也有些不稳。

“家里说东海帮忙搬出去盆花，人就不见了。”

金钟云皱紧眉，果然是出事了。  
他给旁边人打了个手势，一边下楼一边道“我问问在你家附近的人怎么回事，你先赶紧想办法从里边出来。”

“是外出请假，我又不是蹲大牢。”李赫宰没忍住，停下脚步反驳。

“活生生一个大活人不见了，你们瞪着眼睛在对面路上看了半天，愣是没看到？！”金钟云坐在真皮椅子上，奢华的实木书桌上立着pad，正在开视频通话。他压着嗓子吼完，那边人唯唯诺诺不敢说话。半天才有人壮着胆子回他。  
“会长..我们真的没看到，我们眼睛都不敢眨一直盯着呢，真没见着他人。”

“那人哪去了，被你吃了？”金钟云抬眼，一下子坐直身体凑近“奇怪的车，人，都没有？”

那边的人想了半天，苦着脸摇摇头“真没有…这是部队大院，咱们都不敢随便进更何况别人。”

金钟云懒着废话，翻了个白眼关掉pad，一群吃干饭的废物。  
他冲旁边的人勾勾手指“过来过来，交给你一个任务。”

那人哆嗦了一下，老大一露出这种笑肯定没好事。  
果不其然。

“去，把他们那个破院子的监控给我黑了，我看看今天都谁来围观李赫宰的小孩了。”

他抱着电脑差点跪下，那可是人家正牌大佬的地方。  
金钟云笑眯眯的看着他“要你提醒我哦？”

“是，我现在就开始。”那人擦了擦额头的汗，熟练的在键盘上敲敲打打，突然想起什么似的抬头望向端坐上方的人。  
金钟云点点头“没人找你麻烦，我保证。”  
男人放心的敲下enter键，电脑屏幕上赫然是两个小时前李赫宰家周围的监控视频。他把电脑放到金钟云的桌子上，指了下画面“可以了。”

另一边，李赫宰赶回家里，李母赶紧迎过来。  
“怎么回事啊你电话里也没说清楚，东海哪去了？”

李赫宰转过身，担心omega安全心急如焚脸色也十分差，李母被他吓了一跳。李赫宰尽力缓和脸色，稳下声音“可能出事了，今天外面来了什么人吗？”

李母摇摇头，今儿还真是巧了，附近几家的人都一早就出门过周末了，连个人影都没见着。  
闻言，李赫宰脸色更差，靠在李东海的机车上一言不发。他们最近搬去军区里住，李东海没把机车带过去，有些时日没骑过的车已经落了些灰。李赫宰抚过皮座，叹口气走出院子。  
他去门岗调了进出车辆的记录，也没看出什么不妥，除却常年进出的快递货车就是登记过的私家车，都是以前也经常来往的，看不出问题。

“你记得，他出去过吗？”李赫宰拿出李东海的照片给门岗看。  
门卫的人摇摇头，指着照片反问“是你的omega吧？经常骑着车跑来跑去，我有印象，他今天肯定没出去。”  
末了，那人补上一句“您这omega长得真好看。”

李赫宰勉强扯了扯嘴角，脸色更差了。  
他给金钟云简单说了一下车辆记录，往回走的路上突发奇想绕到附近的几家院门口，连续看了几栋房子都没有快递摆在地上。  
李赫宰又绕到另外几户院子查看，也没看到有今天送到的快递。他重新打给金钟云，沉声问道“那个快递车……”  
“我正在看。”  
另一边，金钟云不紧不慢地拖动视频的进度条，那辆快递车过了门禁径直开到李赫宰家附近，约莫停了几十分钟又直接开走了。  
他拍了拍手“呀，你这个宝贝可真是命好，碰到蠢货了，我就没见到过这么明目张胆的。”

李赫宰大喜，还以为监控录下来了。紧接着听到金钟云在电话那头念叨“哎你说说，倒是装着给其他人送送快递啊。赫宰啊我跟你说，你这小宝贝大难不死必有后福我现在就去帮你把他翻出来，但是说好了翻出来可要借我玩玩。”

“车牌号。”李赫宰捏紧手机，念念叨叨的，话真多。  
那边停顿了一下，不满的嘟囔两句飞快念出一串数字。李赫宰毫不留情地挂断电话，一边往车上跑一边拨通电话给警察厅的朋友。末了，淡淡的加了一句。  
“我的omega被绑走了，我一会能知道这车最后去哪了吗？”

那边顿了一秒，立刻响起吩咐调监控追车的声音。李赫宰坐进车里，李母走过来敲了敲车窗“找到了吗？”  
“我现在去找。”李赫宰系上安全带捏了捏妈妈的手“没事，别担心。”

李母拍了拍他“你赶紧去，别让人家出事了。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
